


formaldehyde

by whimsicott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jongin didn't want to deal with death then he wouldn't fall in love with an embalmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	formaldehyde

**Author's Note:**

> Celes (@dyosocks) had this idea of embalmer!Kyungsoo with live-in boyfriend Jongin. This is for her, congrats on finishing your exams ♡♡

Jongin had gotten used to the scent of formaldehyde on Kyungsoo's clothes. 

In the day time, he would always be alone, waiting for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had told him multiple times that he didn't have to do much: just eat, dance and remember to drink his pills, but Jongin could do the laundry, separating coloured from whites and running his hand slowly through every one of Kyungsoo's shirts.

And he would smell on them, formaldehyde.

Kyungsoo hated how the scent of formaldehyde clung to him, and would shower as soon as he got home. Pushed Jongin away if Jongin tried to kiss him welcome back at the door, because he said Jongin didn't need to be surrounded by death anymore than he already had.

Jongin didn't respond, but he had always though that it was strange Kyungsoo said so considering Jongin fell in love with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo dealt with the dead more than the living.

Jongin wanted to say that he was used to this. He was used to death and he was used to formaldehyde.

It was his choice, after all, to fall in love with an embalmer.

 

 

"I'm wondering if you can help me tomorrow," Kyungsoo said. "We need another receptionist."

Jongin always said alright when Kyungsoo asked him that. It was the least he can do, he would say with a small smile. It was the least he can do for Kyungsoo, because Kyungsoo had always taken care of him, even through his worst. 

Jongin found the black outfit he had to be a little loose on him, but he didn't mind. It was Kyungsoo who fussed, because Kyungsoo was afraid that Jongin would lose more weight and crumbled.

It was silly, Jongin had assured him, but Kyungsoo frowned anyway.

"You really should finish your food," Kyungsoo said. 

He would try, Jongin promised.

 

Kyungsoo never let Jongin watched him work, but Jongin had seen Kyungsoo's work. In fact Kyungsoo's work was the first thing Jongin had seen from him.

The first time they met Jongin watched as his brother lied peacefully in the cheapest coffin Jongin could find. His brother looked like he could wake up from anytime, for what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. It didn't look as if their accident ever happened, and Jongin wanted to believe it didn't, even if he can't. 

He told Kyungsoo he did well, that day.

"Even if I did well," Kyungsoo said, hesitating on his words. "It's still a loss. Your loss. And I'm sorry."

Jongin told him he didn't have to be.

"But I am," Kyungsoo said, large eyes fixed on Jongin's unfaltering. His lips however, quivered slightly. Kyungsoo dealt with the dead and it was the living that scared him more.

 

 

It was living that scared Jongin more too. With the exception of Kyungsoo, Jongin was alone. Jongin danced alone, his legs scarred and no longer moved like how they used to, before the accident and before Jongin spent his middays alone eating a little, dancing a little, doing laundry and always remembering to drink his pills.

More than anything Jongin waited in the flat Kyungsoo rented for them.

Jongin waited, as the clock on the wall ticked to afternoon.

He could smell the formaldehyde on Kyungsoo's shirt, like it was everything that filled the air of this flat.

This was the only place he could exist in now, Jongin realised.

Belonging with Kyungsoo.

And smelling like formaldehyde.


End file.
